Work Robot
A Work Robot is an enemy in Super Metroid and Metroid: Zero Mission. Description They are stubby, slow-moving robots found in both the Space Pirate Mother Ship and the Wrecked Ship. Yoshio Sakamoto has said that these robots are very common in the galaxy and are used by multiple factions.Metroid Zero Mission Official Site FAQ, as translated by Metroid Database They have been seen used by the Space Pirates and the Chozo. Different models are most likely to exist, based on the different sized Work Robots encountered in games. While the Work Robots in Super Metroid are tall and can fire small round shots from their visors, the ones encountered in Zero Mission are smaller and unarmed; however, they often block narrow corridors, making them particularly annoying when Samus Aran is in a hurry to pass by them (most notably during the countdown sequence leading to the Space Pirate Mother Ship's self-destruction). Both forms are immune to damage, but Missiles (especially Super Missiles) cause them to waddle away quickly, getting them out of Samus's way. There are a few instances where Work Robots can be pushed into holes on the ground to hinder their movements; in particular, a hallway in the Wrecked Ship requires Samus to fill up gaps along the floor with Work Robots in order to have a surface long enough to trigger her Speed Booster. Work Robots also appear in Metroid: Volume 1, where they are equipped with flamethrowers, a weapon they used when eliminating a group of "corrupted" Iono Feria. They are also used for combat training by Samus Aran. Samus once smashed one in out of anger in the former situation, largely because the Feria had been disarmed by Samus non-lethally beforehand. Official data ''Super Metroid'' manual "These robots were built by ancient man to service the inside of the ship. Since the crash, they have gone completely haywire." ''Super Metroid Nintendo Player's Guide Super Metroid Players' Guide ;Rampant Robots (page 57):"After Phantoon has been destroyed, the robots dotted around the ship will come back on line. They can't be destroyed, yet won't harm you, but they do get in the way. You can push them back into the holes on the floor, though, with repeated laser fire."'' Development Room Hellhound: "In the Space Pirate Mother Ship, there are bipedal robots that don't attack, are these by chance the same type of work robots that appeared in Super Metroid? Is the Space Pirate Mother Ship that exploded at the end become the Wrecked Ship that appeared in Super Metroid, Phantoon's stage? Please tell me." Sakamoto: "Because those work robots are an indispensable standard type found in spaceships of this era, I think they are the same as the ones that appeared in Super Metroid. However, the Mother Ship and the Wrecked Ship from Super Metroid are different from each other." Trivia *If the Chozo's ancient Wrecked Ship has existed for a longer amount of time than the Galactic Federation itself, it would make the Work Robots seen in Super Metroid the first and oldest model of their kind, possibly used as a template for all future models built by other races. This would be similar to the SkyTown Chozo's Blue Doors which became the blueprint for standard doors on various planets. *The shots fired from Work Robots in the Wrecked Ship produce a strong recoil, causing the robots to stumble backwards. *Similar mechanisms called Garbatrons appeared in the Captain N: The Game Master comic A King of Shreds and Patches. *Work robots are very similar in appearance and behaviour to the Gonk Droids of the Star Wars saga. Gallery Wrecked Ship.png|Work Robots in the Wrecked Ship Image:Smart wreckedship02.jpg|''Super Metroid Nintendo Player's Guide'' artwork Image:Workrob07.PNG|Samus training with Work Robots Image:Workrob11.PNG|Samus leaping on Work Robots. Image:Workrob19.PNG|Work Robots burning dangerous Iono Feria. Image:Workrob27.PNG|Samus smashes a Work Robot in anger. Chozodia Super Missile Tank 4.gif|A Work Robot in the Space Pirate Mother Ship References ru:Рабочий Робот Category:Robots Category:Zebes Category:Space Pirate Mother Ship Category:Wrecked Ship Category:Recurring Species Category:Indestructible Creatures